Juice Mishap
by shemeno
Summary: Inui creates a new juice with some interesting effects.  Please read and review


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own prince of tennis, but i would like to!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Inui chuckled evilly as he studied his latest juice. He had gotten it finished in time for the regular's sleepover at Fuji's house. Now all that remained was to get his teammates to drink it…

All the Seigaku regulars were gathered at Fuji's house for the annual regular sleepover. Ryoma had just arrived, late as usual, which meant that the festivities could begin soon. Taka was in the kitchen preparing sushi for the team. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing, while Tezuka was rubbing his temples. Inui was writing in his notebook looking considerably more evil than normal. Eiji was glomping Oishi in a very excited manner. Fuji was smiling and watching the whole scene.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter Fuji spoke up, "Saa…maybe we should play a game while Taka finishes up the sushi."

Everyone nodded in excitement, well except Tezuka of course. Eiji happily asked, "What game should we play?"

Fuji promptly replied, "Truth or Dare is always fun."

Everyone was about to say no until they saw that Fuji's eyes were open. He was giving them all a _play or die_ look. So they all reluctantly agreed. They drew straws to find who got to go first. Unfortunately Inui got to go first.

Before he took his turn Inui turned to Fuji and asked, "Same penalty as always?"

Fuji replied, "Yes for failure to comply or complete."

Inui turned to Momo and asked, "Momo, truth or dare?"

Momo deciding he would look like a wimp if he chose truth said, "Dare, Inui-senpai."

Inui pulled out a pitcher from nowhere. The liquid inside the pitcher was blue, purple, and green all at the same time. Inui replied, "I dare you to try my newest juice, Super limited edition platinum remix party edition."

Momo turned an interesting shade of green and said, "No, I think that I'll take the penalty instead."

Inui laughed and replied, "The penalty is also to drink this."

Momo gulped as he was handed a glass of Inui's latest concoction. He starred into the cup as a bubble popped near the top of the glass. He plugged his nose and downed the drink. For a minute it looked like he would be fine. Momo said, "Inui this wasn't so…" Suddenly Momo clutched his stomach and started writhing in pain. He tried to scream but no sound came out. It felt as if no air could enter his lungs. After 30 seconds of excruciating pain he fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone starred at Momo in shock. This was the most violent reaction they had ever seen from one of Inui's juices. They all made mental notes to say truth if they fell victim to Inui's turn.

The game proceeded much less eventful for the next half an hour. No one would take a dare from Inui, and no one would back out of a challenge after seeing the effect of Inui's latest juice. Finally Taka called out, "The sushi's done. I'll bring it in after I wash up, just give me a minute."

They all heard Taka go to wash up. Then Inui got an idea. He snuck over and turned off the lights. While everyone was trying to figure out what was going on he snuck into the kitchen. He carefully placed a few drops of his juice on all the pieces of sushi. Then he snuck back into the room with the others before they turned the lights on.

A few moments after this series of events occurred Taka came in with the plate of sushi. Unfortunately for the regulars they didn't notice Inui's evil smile. Everyone dug into the sushi; yes even Inui seeing as he thought his juice wouldn't affect him. Since there was so little juice on each piece of sushi, no one noticed it was there.

After all the sushi was consumed everyone was happy until Eiji and Ryoma, who had eaten the most started to look a little ill. Oishi ran to their sides in full mother-hen mode. Eiji and Ryoma fell to the ground clutching their stomachs. They were screaming silently. Finally they stopped writhing in pain because they passed out.

Oishi rounded on Inui and screamed, "Inui what did you do? What did you do to Eij…" Suddenly he also fell in a similar fashion to Eiji and Ryoma. The result was the same.

Inui explained, "I put my juice into the sushi. I needed to test it so I thought you guys might…" Inui's explanation was cut short sue to the fact that his own juice has taken its effect on him. Within seconds he was unconscious.

The next two to succumb to Inui's juice were Kaidoh and Taka. Soon the only two left conscious were Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji looked at Tezuka and asked, "So how long do you think until we feel the effects?"

Tezuka replied, "Now," as he collapsed to the ground followed by Fuji. Fuji's eyes were wide open with pain and Tezuka's face showed how much pain he was in. This is some pretty scary juice.

The next morning Fuji was the first to wake up. He sat up groggily and went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he looked at it curiously. Since when did he have shoulder length hair? Also when did his clothes seem too big except in the chest area? Suddenly it hit him…Inui was going to pay, after he saw everyone else's reactions.

Fuji walked back to the living room in all his feminine glory and waited for everyone else to wake up. Fuji chuckled at the sight of his unconscious friends, they certainly looked funny.

Tezuka was the next to wake up. He adjusted his glasses and pushed his hair behind his ears…wait what?! He ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in absolute disbelief. The reflection he saw in the mirror had hair down to his upper back and a few added assets. Fuji showed up in the doorway a moment later and said, "I think Inui's juice had something to do with this. We might as well wait for everyone else to wake up. Then we can yell at Inui."

Tezuka was too shocked to say anything. He merely nodded and followed Fuji back to the living room. Fuji thought to himself, _I'm going to be walking back and forth to the bathroom a lot this morning._

When they got back to the living room they saw that Eiji and Oishi were waking up. Fuji chuckled as they woke up at the exact same instant, they really were in sync. They looked at each other then at Fuji and Tezuka. Before they could scream Fuji put his finger to his lips, and then indicated the rest of the team who were still asleep. Eiji ran to the bathroom, and saw his hair was only slightly longer than normal. His doubles partner however had waist length hair, and the weird bangs were longer and looked normal for a girl.

Momo woke up next. When he saw Fuji and Tezuka he just starred. Then thinking something might be wrong with his eyes he ran to the bathroom. He passed Eiji and Oishi on the way, his eyes must really be screwed up. He was about to rinse out his eyes when he caught sight of his reflection. Long flowing hair, umm…some added parts, and he fainted. Fuji showed up and threw a bucket of ice water on him. Momo woke up and grumpily followed his senpai back to the living room.

Taka and Kaidoh had similar reactions to Momo, and Fuji always had a bucket of ice water ready. Taka now had shoulder length hair, and Kaidoh had waist length hair that was held back by a headband (surprise, surprise).

Ryoma woke up because Eiji was tired of waiting and glomped him, awkwardly. Echizen looked up at his feminine neko-like senpai and just starred. Then he looked around at the others, and ran to the bathroom. His black green hair now fell to his shoulders, and…well you know the rest.

Finally only Inui was still asleep. When he woke up he was surprised to see a room full of girls. He looked around in shock until one of the girls (Tezuka) said, "Inui! Explain!"

* * *

So here is part 1 of this story. Please review


End file.
